Illustrative embodiments relate generally to data transmission, and more particularly relate to an interface device and a system including the same.
Due to convergence, according to which computers, communication devices, and other processing devices are becoming more highly integrated, the recent market trend is away from conventional application specific integrated circuits (ASICs) and application specific standard products (ASSPs), toward system-on-chip (SoC) technologies. In addition, miniaturization trends and high-performance requirements of information technology (IT) devices have factored into continuing development of the SoC industry.
Generally, SoC is a technology-intensive semiconductor field, which includes various complex functions in one chip. In developing SoC technology, interconnecting intelligent devices included in the chip has become an important consideration.